disgaeafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Issac
Issac is a recruitable secret character in Disgaea: Shattered Reflections and is the main character of The Binding of Issac. He is unlocked by passing the Rebellion Assembly Bill Save an Unlucky Baby! for 5000 Mana and completing the associated Map. Story Issac the the titular character of The Binding of Issac. When his mother begins hearing voices from her patron deity ordaining her to sacrifice her son, Issac rushes into his basement to avoid her. What he finds down there are all sorts of monsters and demons. With only his tears as a weapon, he seeks to escape his crazed mother. However, things are more than they seem..... ''Disgaea: Shattered Reflections'' The Dimension Guide brings the Liberation League's attention to a remote Netherworld known only as The Edge, where a powerful Magic signature has been detected. Upon arriving, the League discovers a crying Human baby. Startled, and desperate-looking, the baby stands up and attacks party using powerful demonic energies. Upon defeat, the baby (revealed by a name-tag on his neck as being named "Issac") closes his eyes and trembles uncontrollably. Maxwell and Izuna try their best to comfort the child. Unexpectedly, their attempt to talk to him go well. Apparently understanding their words completely, Issac proceeds to fall asleep in Izuna's bag. Maxwell chooses to take the child in despite Opera's warnings. As they return to the base, Opera and Izuna both sense a dark force, but dismiss it. Upon gaining maximum approval with Issac, Maxwell is pressured by Issac to follow him to The Edge once more. When the duo arrives, they are greeted by Angels from Celestia. The Angels demand that Maxwell hand over Issac to them. Sensing something sinister, Maxwell refuses, forcing the angels to attack. In the following Map, the duo are accosted by a powerful female voice. Issac recognizes the voice immediately and begins sobbing uncontrollably. His sorrow brings out the demonic energy within him; attracting a Human figure so big, only her hands and feet are seen. Putting two and two together, Maxwell recognizes this as Issac's Mom, and defends Issac from her. In the final Map for this quest, the figure of Issac's Mom dissolves, revealing an undefined goat-headed figure. Issac's reaction to the figure is completely neutral, but the two battle it anyway. After defeating the creature, it gives the two a satisfied smile. After it nods in a knowing fashion to Issac, it leaves behind the Mom's Knife Sword weapon and flees. Personality Being a developing child, Issac's expressions are minimalist and simplistic; and his ability to talk is nonexistent. However, he clearly has gone through a lot, and is seen in an expression of constant sadness. He seems neutral to the weirdness around him, and has become desensitized to the paranormal. The child has been scarred, but has defied impossible odds. He seems to take pleasure in simple things. He also seems to be struggling with his self-identity, as all of his Special Skills depict him dressing as other people. In the Hidden Hub, he will be seen playing with Catsabers if any have been created. Category:Recruitable Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Disgaea: Shattered Reflections